


lonely (thank god you're here)

by dreamingofdreamies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Lee Donghyuk | Haechan/Mark Lee, Happy Ending, depressed!donghyuck, hope you like it though, its late, lonely, nct - Freeform, what author feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofdreamies/pseuds/dreamingofdreamies
Summary: donghyuck feels lonely until he came along.





	lonely (thank god you're here)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somebody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebody/gifts).



> feeling angsty, sorry it's sad.  
> i hope you enjoy this story thing.

Alone.  
I feel it every day because no one is here beside me.  
I feel it every day even when I'm in an unusually crowded room.  
I feel it every day because no one will love the freak that I am.

Empty.  
I feel it within my bones and through my veins, nothing is flowing.  
I feel it through my heavy head even if there’s nothing is inside.  
I feel it even though it’s all so empty.

Sadness.  
I felt it yesterday, why do people hate me?  
I felt it last night when I was bawling my eyes out for warmth.  
I felt it today, it’s the same and that makes me sad.

Weird.  
I felt weird, you came and talked to me.  
I felt weird, no one ever talks to me.  
I felt weird, but your smile is glowing.

Worried.  
I felt it, the bashings are going to come back.  
I felt it, why on earth did your handsome face hang out with me?  
I felt it, you’re gonna leave me, I know it.

Relief.  
I felt it today, I started crying and you asked me what was wrong.  
I felt it today, I admitted it to you, you smiled softly.  
I felt it, I felt it, you said you’ll never leave.

Happiness.  
First time I’ve felt it when you scare them away.  
First time I’ve felt it when you made me laugh.  
First time I’ve felt it when you were always near me.

Comfort.  
I felt it when I saw you walking towards me.  
I felt it, when you said all those words to me, words I’d never believe.  
I felt it when you secure me in your arms.

Love.  
I feel it because you were the first one to make me laugh.  
I feel it because you love somebody like me.  
I feel it when you kiss me with your pretty lips.  
I will forever feel it, no matter what, my Mark.


End file.
